


Snow Day

by stitchcasual



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchcasual/pseuds/stitchcasual
Summary: What's a threesome to do on a snowy day?Domestic!shallureith content to fill your souls





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the real-life May 18, 2017 snowstorm here in Colorado and a desperate need for some damn cute and cuddly ot3 shenanigans

“It’s snowing.”

“What?”

“You heard me, it’s actually snowing.”

Shiro rolls over, blinking his eyes open and squinting toward the window as he raises himself up on one arm. Keith stands there, his hand holding the shades up. Sure enough, fat white flakes are falling from the sky. Shiro groans and flops back into the bed, stubbornly closing his eyes. Maybe when he opens them again, it will all be a bad dream. But no such luck. The frozen precipitation continues to fall, undaunted by Shiro’s disbelief.

“At least you don’t have work today,” Keith says, abandoning the window to open a dresser drawer and riffle through it for some clean clothes.

“That’s my drawer.” 

Keith shuts it and pulls open the next one.

“Allura’s.”

“Why did you have to rearrange?” Keith grumbles, finally getting to his drawer and pulling out the requisite clothes. He shoots a dirty look at Shiro, though it’s tempered by fondness, and Shiro smiles bashfully.

“It made more sense? I put your drawers closer to your side of the bed so they’re easier to get to when you get up so early.”

Keith leans over the bed, tugging at the longer hairs on the top of Shiro’s head. “Thank you,” he says, kissing him. “I’ll be back this afternoon.”

Shiro wiggles farther under the covers as Keith heads toward the bathroom. “Oh, don’t forget: Allura’s coming over for dinner tonight.” 

“She staying the night?” Keith peeks his head back around the doorframe to the bedroom.

“I think so? You’ll have to ask her.”

“You ask her!” Keith calls, closing the door to the bathroom. “You’re the one home all day!”

And Shiro makes the most of it too...after falling back asleep for another hour after Keith leaves for work. He vacuums the apartment, dusts the major surfaces, washes the dishes that have been piling up since the last time Allura came over, and cleans the bathroom. Keith comes home as Shiro’s tugging the comforter on their king-sized bed back into place. The sheets have been washed too.

“So?” He drops his work clothes on the floor, only picking them up and putting them away when Shiro stares at him. 

“Staying the night is the plan.”

“And what’s for dinner?” Keith tugs on a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and a somewhat tattered red hoodie. He shrugs at Shiro’s exasperated look and points out the window at the snow that has resolutely continued to fall all day, gathering on the plants and lawns outside and starting to collect on the roads and sidewalks now too.

“Delivery. She’s too tired to help cook.” Both of them know that without Allura in the kitchen to assist, most culinary adventures end in disaster. Keith nods and straightens his mess of belongings around the apartment, something Shiro knows better than to try and do himself, before curling up on the couch with a book to wait for Allura. She sets her own hours, the perks of being a star up-and-coming lawyer, but often has to work late on cases anyway. “Dinner” for her can take place anywhere between 5:00 and 9:00 pm. Shiro finds Keith asleep in the pages when he checks in on him half an hour later. It’s the price of working so early; Keith’s retail job starts him at 6:00 am most days, and in order to get a reasonably priced apartment, they had needed to move a little farther away from the city, which makes Keith’s commute at least half an hour. Shiro is lucky enough to work from home most days he has to, only needing to head in to the office for occasional meetings.

Today Allura makes it over by 6:30 pm, and she and Shiro order for Keith, letting him sleep just a while longer. It’s not like they don’t know his favorites by now, anyway. The smell of the food when it arrives wakes him up, and he rises from the couch, rubbing at his eyes and yawning, to hug Allura in greeting before they all settle down at the table. Just because it’s delivery doesn’t mean they’ll eat in an uncivilized manner.

“How’s the case?” Keith asks as they open containers and swap them around until everyone ends up with what they’re supposed to. The question is deliberately vague, and Allura answers in kind.

“It’s proceeding well enough. Both sides are talking to each other, so it may even be settled out of court.” She scoops her food onto a plate before eating, though Shiro and Keith both just eat out of the delivery boxes. In the beginning of their relationship, Keith had made the mistake of asking too many detailed questions about what Allura was working on while not with them. It had ended in a big argument wherein Allura, upset by what she saw as Keith’s need to know  _ everything _ when it wasn’t necessary, degraded the nature of Keith’s work and the two of them refused to speak to each other for weeks. Shiro finally brokered an agreement, patiently working back and forth with both of them, where neither of them would demand detailed answers from the other about their job and only had to offer as much as they wanted to. They were both touchy people, but it was working so far.

They talk about the weather, agreeing that snow this late in the year is just unreasonable, and what Shiro’s been up to with his work. Of the three of them, he’s the only one who doesn’t mind probing questions. He fills Allura in on some of the...eccentricities of his newest client, a Mr. Slav, who has insisted on only working with Shiro, much to Shiro’s dismay. His boss is more than happy to let Shiro handle Slav, though, as the man can be somewhat demanding.

“Somewhat? Somewhat is an understatement! Did you know he tried to tell me what kind of gum I could and couldn’t chew while working on his projects?”

“No!” Allura leans in, her fork dangling forgotten from her fingers. Her long, platinum hair swings forward, narrowly missing her plate, and she brushes it back absently. “Did he really?”

Keith snickers and gets up to throw his takeout boxes away, ruffling Shiro’s hair as he passes.

“He did!” Shiro bats at Keith’s hand. “Spearmint is a weak man’s gum, but peppermint is too strong. Cinnamon is right out. Bubblegum is for kids. Honestly I don’t even remember what he said was OK; the list of banned substances was just too long. I’ve never even heard of most of these flavors.”

“And apparently there’s a difference between brands, too,” Keith adds, sitting down next to Allura instead of retaking his seat next to Shiro and leaning his cheek against her shoulder.

“Well, I’m glad none of my clients are quite so...interesting.” Allura brushes a hand over Keith’s hair and sets her fork down. “Is it that time already?” Keith hums as she scratches gently at his scalp.

“Looks like.” Shiro grabs Allura’s plate and takes it to the kitchen before disposing of his own boxes, while Allura and Keith slowly get up from the table and make their way to the couch. There is one very specific reason that Shiro and Keith purchased an L-shaped couch and that is this: so that they can all be comfortable while still being close. Keith settles down on the short leg of the couch, Allura stretches out on the long leg, and Shiro, when he joins them, slots in behind Keith, wrapping an arm around both of them. Allura places a hand on Keith’s leg and he holds it lightly, turning against Shiro’s chest and closing his eyes.

“‘S your turn to pick,” he mumbles, tapping her hand with a finger.

Allura grabs the remotes from the coffee table, pulled close toward the couch, and flips through the channels until she settles on some police procedural drama. Keith snorts softly from where he’s nestled against Shiro, and once he’s asleep, his grip on Allura’s hand slackening, she changes the channel again to one of the cooking shows she knows he doesn’t like to watch. Shiro kisses her temple and lays his cheek on the top of her head, and they whisper their comments, insults, and threats to the contestants on the show, taking care not to raise their voices too loud. It’s a song and dance they’ve done many times before.

Both he and Allura stay up later than Keith on any given day, and partway through their viewing, Allura slips off the couch and makes hot chocolate, returning with two steaming mugs. With the snow outside, the drink feels particularly apt, and Shiro smiles as he sticks his face in the little mound of marshmallows Allura has poured into his mug. Keith wakes up, just barely, but enough to make grabby hands at Allura’s mug, take a sip when she hands it over, and make a face at their choice of show before falling back asleep.

When the good shows end and the late night trash TV comes on, Allura turns it off and unpacks her overnight bag into one of her new drawers. Shiro carefully bundles Keith off the couch and sets him in the middle of the bed, Allura helpfully pulling the covers back for him and tucking them up over Keith when he’s settled. She and Shiro brush their teeth side by side in the bathroom then crawl into bed on either side of Keith. In his sleep, Keith turns on his side to face Shiro, who tucks one arm under his head and slings the other over Keith to rest on Allura’s hip. She tucks up against Keith, wrapping an arm around his chest and threading her fingers through his where his hands rest against his collarbone. Allura kisses the back of Keith’s head before rising to kiss Shiro, who then kisses Keith’s forehead, and they both snuggle back down into the pillows and join Keith in slumber while the snow piles up outside.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on the [tumblr](https://stitchcasual.tumblr.com)


End file.
